


A Suffocating Sensation

by Pumprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Lots of it, M/M, Rare Pairings, bokuaka is mentioned, idek how to write secsy scenes, maybe?? - Freeform, so dont expect those, so is kagehina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumprince/pseuds/Pumprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is as plain as can be, and believes he barely stands out. Oikawa Tooru thinks otherwise.<br/>aka Koushi was living his life growing up alone until a certain brunet plummets from the heavens and ruins his life- in the good way.</p><p>-</p><p>or that one Bookshop AU no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'The Guy at the Counter'

**Author's Note:**

> hOLA!! I haven't written a fanfiction in forever, nor have I written one for this pairing, so please don't yell at me I tried my best ;; v ;; I absolutely adore OiSuga, it holds a special place in my heart,, ,
> 
> I'll be adding tags along the way, if i can figure out how to work this site (oh, yes, this is my first work on this site lmao pls be gentle im just a smol egg)

Koushi arranged the books accordingly, humming to himself a song that was on the radio that morning. The bookshop he worked in wasn’t very busy in the mornings, and he was thankful for the few hours of tranquil silence.

“Suga, there’s another two boxes of new stock in the back I need you to shelf, that’s not a problem is it?” his boss, a male who was taller than him and had slightly unruly hair, rounded the corner with his own box he was unpacking.

“It’s no problem, Akaashi-kun,” he smiled and watched the other nod and disappear into the shelves. He fixed the order of the books and inwardly sighed at teenagers who didn’t have the basic knowledge of placing books back in order. He took a step back, admiring how neat the shelf looked and hummed in satisfaction. He wanted to burn the image into his mind before it got ruined by mindless customers.

He made his way into the back, taking note of the slight squeak the storage door gave off when he pushed it open. The light clicked on once he found the switch and he quickly located the new books.

Fascinated, Koushi examined the books and was interested to find it was a romance story, something of a girl with equal as much problems as a boy and they meet. He thought it was cliché, but the style of writing was nice, it definitely pulled him in. Koushi chuckled, never once in his life did he actually sit down and read a romance novel.

The rest of the books were some of the fast selling stories and authors that they usually had, and mostly they were action and fantasy. He hurried in setting the books on the shelves when the quiet murmur of voices in the store started gradually increasing.

Akaashi was manning the counter and Koushi was grateful, he didn’t have to swap back and forth between stocking the shelves and assisting customers. That usually concluded in a sloppy looking shelf once he was done.

He finished quickly and shooed the taller male away from behind the counter to aid the next customer, a young woman that usually visited, and she thanked him with a smile like every other time.

As the day droned on, the amount of people coming in slowed and Koushi could relax behind the counter in between each customer. While the silver haired man was spacing out, thinking about what to have for dinner and what not, the bell to signify someone had entered chimed and a tall brunette along with another male stepped in, carrying the wind along with them. Koushi snapped back to reality and greeted the brunet with a smiled, but was ignored almost completely. Well, Koushi thought, that was rude. He tried not to cast the customer a look. The other male, a man with hard eyes and short black hair, gave him a nod in response to his smile. Koushi liked this one.

“Iwa-chan, are there any good romance or sci-fi books you suggest?” the brunet asked, a sing song tone layering his voice. Iwa-chan, Koushi guessed was the black haired man, rolled his eyes.

“Of course not, Shittykawa, I don’t read that type of stuff as much. Ask the guy at the counter,” Iwa-chan mumbled. Yes, ask the guy at the counter, Koushi agreed mentally.

“The guy at the counter?” the brunet looked around and turned towards Koushi, who in turn gave him a small wave like ‘yes, I exist’. The brunet raised his eyebrows, a look on his face he couldn’t quite decipher. And all of a sudden the male was approaching.

“Hey there, beautiful,” he flashed Koushi a flirtatious smile, and Iwa-chan smacked him on the head.

“Stop approaching people like that, idiot!” the man scolded. Koushi snorted.

“May I assist you?” Koushi asked, lacing his tone with amusement and unstable to stop his smile. The two stopped and stared before the brunet cleared his throat.

“Do you suggest any romance novels?” he asked, staring at Koushi calculatingly as he smiled.

“I have one, it’s a new addition to our stock and I think you might like it,” Koushi responded, stepping out from behind the counter to lead him to the section.

“Oh~ Lead the way, Suga-chan,” he sang. Koushi almost jumped but then remembered he wore a name tag. Right, those existed. As he led the way, the other male who had been accompanying him wandered off into the crime section.

“I read the first chapters of the book and it’s pretty interesting,” Koushi piped up, noticing the sudden drop of pep in the male from his lack of noise. Just to be sure the brunet was still there and didn’t drop off the face of the earth, Koushi looked around and met with an odd sight. The brunet was checking him out, and not discreetly either. 

“Um… it’s called ‘Girl Saves Boy’ and I forgot the author but it’s got some unique romance qualities,” Koushi rambled, swivelling his head back around to try and hide the fact he was flustered. Never in a million years did Koushi ever think that someone would fancy him. Sure he was somewhat nice to look at, but he was plain and didn’t stand out much. He was used to it, and the fact that he of all people had caught someone’s eye was bizarre in his world.

“It’s somehow cliché but— could you stop that?” He huffed and turned, cutting off his last sentence.

“Stop what?” the brunet teasingly smiled.

“The… the staring, it’s bugging me,” he pressed his lips into a thin line.

“What staring? I’m gazing lovingly at an object of interest,” he smirked. Koushi quirked the corner of his mouth downward in a crooked not-quite frown, then moved on to swipe a copy of the book off a shelf.

“Here, the book.”

“Ah, this author. She’s quite talented,” the brunet smiled and ran his hand over the cover of the book, Koushi nodded, not necessarily agreeing but showing the customer he had heard him.

“If you decide to buy it come see me at the counter, but you can always look around a little more,” Koushi suggested before heading back to his station.

Iwa-chan, Koushi didn’t know what else to call him other than that, was already at the counter and waiting to buy a few books he had brought down. The silver haired man rushed to scan them and put them in a cloth bag.

“Is that all?” he asked, Iwa-chan nodded in reply then seemed to get a sudden thought.

“Ah, I apologise for my friend’s behaviour, he’s just an idiot and thinks he’s all high and mighty,” he scoffed. Koushi smiled and waved it off.

“Iwa-chan~ are you trash talking me in front of my new wife? How harsh,” the brunet emerged from the shelves, holding five different books in his arms.

“Stop assuming people want to actually marry you, dumbass,” Iwa-chan growled, punching his arm.

“That hurt! So mean!” The brunet pouted at him, a face that almost made Koushi laugh. It was endearing, at most, seeing it on a grown man’s face.

“Will you be buying those?” Koushi asked, eyeing the books he held. The brunet smiled brightly, plopping the rectangular objects on the counter. Koushi scanned them, paying attention to what the titles were. When he spotted the book he recommended he let a breath out through his nose in a short laughter, a smile he tried to resist pulling at his lips.

“I like your recommendations, Suga-chan, they’re nice,” he hummed.

“You read my employee recommendations?” Koushi blinked at him. Employee recommendations were on posters they kept in their respective genre sections. Koushi had a few, or a lot, posted around the shop.

“Of course, you have a good eye for great reads,” he tapped under his eye, as if pointing out he had a good eye too. Which was pointless, Koushi didn’t see him sporting any glasses.

“Thank you, Koushi mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, it was a nervous habit really. He hurriedly calculated the amount of money the books had cost and bagged the items, thanking the brunet in a mumble for his purchase.

“Stop flirting, Oikawa, we have people to meet with,” Iwa-chan grumbled and grabbed the bag Koushi had put Oikawa’s books in. He rushed out, leaving the pouting brunet at the desk.

Koushi handed the brunet his receipt but was surprised when Oikawa grabbed one of the pens from the counter and scribbled something on the back of the printed paper.

“Here, call me when you’re ever lonely!” Oikawa winked and slid the piece of paper over the counter before striding out with a skip in his step.

Koushi watched him go, then flicked his gaze towards the piece of paper. He picked it up and furrowed his eyebrows at the numbers he saw scribbled down, not to mention the fact there was also a large mass of hearts scribbled around the numbers. In writing smaller than the, what was clearly, phone number was ‘call me!’ and then a text emoticon. Who even had the finesse to draw an emoticon in split second time? Koushi lingered on the thought and shook his head with a smile, pocketing the receipt. He was shocked out of his musings when his manager appeared in front of him.

“I’m clocking out, my boyfriend insists on a date, you can lock up properly right?” Akaashi sighed, now wearing a jacket over his plain shirt, a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

“Just leave it to me, Akaashi-kun,” Koushi smiled, catching the keys that were thrown his way. Akaashi exited the shop with a single wave towards his employee, and Koushi waved back. He had only met Akaashi’s significant other a few times but knew how boisterous he could get, almost matching wavelengths with a certain redhead he knew. As closing time slowly inched closer, Koushi couldn’t wait to lock up, head home, then pass out on his bed; falling willingly into the arms of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I don't know what I might have in store for this fic aaaha I haven't planned it as well
> 
> do keep in mind I haven't read the manga, I'm just up to date with the anime lmao
> 
> leave a kudos and a comment? constructive cirticism is always welcome!


	2. Flirting Over the Phone

Sunlight filtered in from the gaps of his blinds, landing inconveniently on Koushi’s eyelids. With a groan, Koushi turned over to escape the light, and just as he was about to drown himself in the depths of sleep the alarm on his clock sounded. Resisting the urge to throw the offending object through his window, Koushi forced himself to sit up and stretch.

The dread of getting out of bed hung over his shoulders before he realised he didn’t have to go to work today, a new employee was taking his usual shift and he swore he smiled in relief despite no one being around to point it out. Rubbing his eyes to get the blur of grogginess away, he looked down at the simple white sheets and was almost tempted to curl up again and spend the rest of the day in his bed. He abandoned the thought with the reason he was sure his body was now tired of sleeping, the irony, and he had to buy more milk and shampoo.

He swung his legs over the side of the double bed and ventured to the bathroom, he wasn’t sure why he bought a furnished apartment with a double bed – considering he was the only one who slept in it, but the extra room was nice to wriggle around in when he felt particularly childish. He sniffed the inside of his arm to see if he really did need to take a shower without shampoo, but drew a satisfactory rating and decided to simply freshen himself up with a splash of water. Koushi inspected himself in the mirror, eyeing the mole under his left eye, and then lightly running his fingers through his silver locks to comb them down to fall properly instead of resembling a crown of thorns of sorts.

Koushi gets dressed in something simple and easy to move in, grabs his keys from the dish by the front door and pockets his wallet before heading out to the apartment parking lot. It isn’t hard to spot the dark green Jeep tucked in the corner of the concrete area from where he stands by the front of the complex. He yawns and checks his phone to check the time, wondering if his favourite café would be crowded around this hour. Perfect, he thinks, the morning rush should have gone down for a little bit, and he was sure it wouldn’t take him too long to get there before the next rush came by.

He unlocks his car from across the parking lot and jogs the rest of the way, waving a good morning to the lady who parks across from him, and gets into the car. Upon starting up the Jeep, an embarrassingly familiar song from one of Taylor Swift’s old albums barrages his ear drums and he hurries to turn it down and take out the CD. The lady is giving him an amused look and Koushi has to hurriedly pull out of the parking lot so she doesn’t see how red in the face he is.

//

Bitter. Bitter is the first word that pops up into his head when he takes a sip from the paper cup. But it’s the good sort of bitter he’s come to love from coffee. Moments earlier he had ordered a croissant and a cup of coffee to go, avoided a conversation with the flirty barista with dark bed hair and a shit-eating grin, and exited the café. He had inhaled the croissant surprisingly fast and was sipping on the still hot coffee when he entered the closest convenience store – he wasn’t going to drive to the moderately big mart near his apartment complex, coffee in hand, and risk spilling the hot beverage on his only clean pair of pants and driver’s seat.

Koushi located the shampoo and milk fairly easily when he walked past an aisle that looked like his dad’s garage, power drills and the like lined the shelves. He vaguely remembered the squeaky door in the bookstore and pulled out his phone to dial Akaashi, listening to the ring as he roamed down the aisle. The other line picked up and Koushi didn’t wait for the ‘hello?’ since Akaashi usually just let the caller talk first.

“Akaashi-kun, it’s Suga, hopefully I’m not interrupting something important,” silence, usually that was an urge to continue, “I’m just at the convenience store and was wandering if you wanted me to pick up oil for the door in the store.”

Koushi waited for an answer, and heard stifled giggling on the other side of the line, he was immediately alert.

“Hello? Where’s Akaashi?” he stopped walking and frowned. The giggling stopped and he heard an intake of breath before the other spoke.

“Suga-chan relax, I haven’t kidnapped whoever Akaashi is, and I certainly don’t want ransom.”

Koushi wandered who exactly he had called and tried to rule out friends he knew called him ‘Suga-chan.’

“Oh,” he mumbled, almost embarrassingly, “Oikawa?”

“Oikawa,” the brunette confirmed, “but you can call me your new boyfriend.”

Koushi rolled his eyes and continued to search for oil, was he really going to allow a total stranger to flirt with him over the phone? The silence made him realise Oikawa couldn’t see what he was doing.

“I rolled my eyes just so you know,” Koushi hummed out, and he heard the muffled sounds of talking on the other end.

“I’m just kidding; how did you mix up my number? Or were you just looking for an excuse to call me? How bold,” Koushi could hear the grin in his voice.

“I must have registered your number into my phone and called accidentally,” he answered.

“Hmm~ Ah, found your oil yet?” Oikawa whispered into the microphone huskily, surprising Koushi considering how it felt like he was literally whispering into his ear.

“You say that like I’m buying condoms,” Koushi joked, taking a tin of oil from its shelf and putting it in his basket, “but I have, I’ll be hanging up now-“

“Wait!” Koushi waited, “now that I have your number expect some texts!”

And then Oikawa hung up. Koushi sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, making his way to the check out.

He was a step from exiting the shop when he felt his phone vibrating persistently in his pocket.

//

Koushi arrived back in his apartment and immediately made his way to his bed to wriggle back into. He had dropped off the oil at the bookstore, forgetting he hadn’t actually called Akaashi before arriving and gave him a surprise, and then met the new employee who he recognised from his high school days. Despite himself growing taller since then, the blonde would always be taller than him.

Koushi absentmindedly started thinking about the few others who had made his high school experience a roller coaster of emotions- what of the rowdy duo who chased after the pretty girl with black hair? And Koushi wandered what ever happened to his ex after they broke it off, they were high school sweethearts and Koushi was convinced they would end up marrying at some point. He missed his presence and warmth and overall superiority over their little group of misfits.

His phone demanding his attention pulled him from his nostalgic reverie he had subconsciously put himself in and he fished it out of his jeans pocket. Koushi huffed and looked at all the messages Oikawa had sent him, all sporting an abundance of emoticons and an exaggeration of exclamation points. The most recent texts consisted of a question of what he was doing, where he was, and then a photo that Koushi grew to learn was called a selfie of Oikawa and a familiar looking black haired male. Koushi racked his brain and almost gasped out loud at his discovery. He hurriedly texted the brunette a reply with his own question.

**Sugawara:** who is that in the selfie?

Koushi waited for a reply, staring at the icon that represented Oikawa was typing.

**Oikawa:** me of course

**Sugawara:** the one behind you

**Oikawa:** a friend

**Oikawa:** tobio chan

**Oikawa:** hes here with me right now

**Sugawara:** he is? tell him suga says hi

Koushi sat up on his bed and pulled his socks off, letting his phone lay on his pillow as he made himself comfortable. He swiped his phone from his pillow before heading to his kitchen for something to eat, realising it was an hour after noon and he needed to eat lunch. His phone made a noise and he stopped in the middle of heating up his leftovers from the dinner he had the night before.

**Oikawa:** you know tobio chan???

**Oikawa:** he says you were his senpai in highschool

**Oikawa:** he says hi btw

**Oikawa:** also if you want to come over more of your kouhais from highschool are here

**Oikawa:** because im holding a little get together

**Sugawara:** stop spamming me, ill come over if you tell me where you are

**Oikawa:** at my apartment

Koushi was buzzing with excitement, he hadn’t seen his anyone from his highschool in a while, apart from the new employee at the book store, Tsukishima Kei, and he was sure the blonde wouldn’t be at the party. He got Oikawa’s address from him and hurriedly ate before pulling his shoes and socks back on before heading back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly crawls in a month later/  
> im sorry it took me so long aaA school came back around and then i got a virus and now i have to use my friend's internet because mine isnt working
> 
> despite all that i managed to slowly get this chapter together, and its probably boring but yknow- im pretty sure i just subconsciously write slow builds against my will
> 
> i hope the next chapter wont take me too long! thank you to the commenters from last time and also thanks to everyone who left kudos :')


End file.
